Laments of Darkness
by BrandonGreen76
Summary: Popstar might be safe from the Haltmann Works Company, but they'll soon learn you can never be safe from your own shadow. Sequel to my first Kirby story. (DISCONTINUED; sorry...)
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day?

*yawn*

"Morning, Sue..."

*yawn*

"Good morning, Kirb-Kirb..."

Kirby and Susie had just woken up from their peaceful slumber, to get ready for the day ahead. After going through their usual morning routine, they then walked outside, and breathed in and out in unison.

"So, what should we do first?", Kirby asked.

Susie replied, "We could go and get some apples."

The pink puffball nodded, as he replied, "Good idea. That is, if Whispy Woods doesn't let onto us."

"Now, who said anything about getting apples from that crabby ol' tree?" asked Susie slyly. "We're getting apples from someplace else."

"Uh, okay...", Kirby said. "What did you have in mind?"

"We're going to Dedede's castle and get some there, just to rile him up!"

Kirby looked shocked for a second, before he smirked slightly, "I knew there was another reason I loved you."

Suddenly, from the woods, they heard sounds of what seemed to be intense combat, along with some familiar voices screaming.

"What was that?!" Susie said.

Then, after some moments, out of the woods came flying Lololo and Lalala! They landed face first onto the ground.

"What's wrong, you two?" asked Kirby in concern.

At this, Lololo answered in a fearful voice, "T-There's some crazed goon trying to kill us!"  
Lalala then added, "Y-Yeah! And she looks a lot like you, Susie!"

Susie scowled, knowing of who Lalala is referring to.  
"She's here…." Susie growled.

"Wait, what?" Kirby said as he looked at her in confusion.

Suddenly, a voice from the woods….!

"Hey! Where'd you punks go!?"

"Uh-oh! It's her!" said Lololo terrified.  
"Get behind us!" Kirby said to the two, at which they did.

Suddenly, a tornado-like figure came spinning out of the woods towards the four.  
Then, the figure stopped some inches away from them. The smoke from the tornado cleared, revealing a mech that looked eerily similar to Susie's mech, but with a dark and insidious look to it.

"Well, well, well! Looks like I found who I REALLY came here for!" a voice crowed from the cockpit.

They looked up, and saw at the controls what seemed to be a different version of Susie with slightly dark red hair, darker blue eyes glinting with malice, and her outfit mostly took the color black. Overall, her appearance just looked mean.  
"You…." Susie growled, "How did you get here?!"

"Wait…", Kirby said, almost stunned. "Susie, do you know her?"

She nodded, before explaining, "She's my evil counterpart, Parallel Susie. I first encountered her during my exploration of Another Dimension."

"That's right, dorks!" Parallel Susie said.

Susie growled as she clenched her fists, "As you can see, she's unbearably annoying."

"Aww, you're too sweet," Parallel Susie said, giggling.

"Why are you here?" Susie said, in a tone that demanded an answer.

"I think it's obvious, you dumb twat," Parallel Susie said in a know-it-all tone, "I'm here to finish what we started in that stupid dimension! I'll destroy you!"

That's when Kirby got mad. "Wait just a second! You want HER, you gotta go through ME!"

"Your wish is my command, ya pink twerp!" Parallel Susie said. "You'll be a bonus!" She then quickly activated the mech's arms as they began to spin around in a circular motion, and it sped toward them.

"Move!" Kirby yelled as he and the others swiftly jumped out of the way.

"Oh, no you don't!" sneered Parallel Susie, as she then launched the rocket-like androids on the back of her mech at Kirby and co.

"Look out!" Susie exclaimed, as they again dodged, while Parallel Susie laughed manically at them.

"You can't dodge me forever!" she crowed with a sinister smirk.

That was, until Kirby inhaled one of the androids, and spat a star back out at her mech, which seem to do a good amount of damage, as Parallel Susie cried out in pain.

"That's no way to treat an evil lady!" she said angrily.

"Pretty sure it's the only way," Kirby replied.

P. Susie growled threateningly, before she then manipulates the controls on the mech, making it bounce around and shoot drills from the bottom.

"Jeez, she's crazy!" Lalala exclaimed, even as P. Susie laughed maniacally while shooting the drills.

"You can't stop me!" the false Susie exclaimed, "I'm UNBEATABLE!"

That was, until a familiar voice proclaims, "That's what they said about Galacta Knight."

Everyone looked to where the voice had come from, and no surprise, it was….!

"Meta Knight!" Kirby said.

"You..." P. Susie said, with an angry look.

Meta Knight drew his sword. "You will leave this dimension or I'll be forced to make you!"

P. Susie then activated her dark blue visor.  
"Try me", she growled.

She then launched more androids at Kirby and his friends, but the pink puff thought fast, jumped in front of them, and inhaled them all.

"Hey!" P. Susie cried out in frustration, but her problems didn't end; Kirby swallowed the androids, causing him to get the Bomb copy ability.

"Time for a beatdown!" Kirby triumphantly said, as he then threw bombs at P. Susie's mech, damaging her in the process.

"Gah!" she angrily squealed, "ENOUGH!" As she then had her machine weave left to right to avoid more bombs from Kirby. But, from this, she had no time to try and defend herself from Meta Knight, leaving herself open to an attack from him!

He then charged up power into his sword, and unleashes a powerful slash wave which did a critical hit on P. Susie's mech.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" P. Susie loudly cried out in pain as her mech was hit. Her mech started to malfunction and it's "arms" deactivated and fell.

"Damn it," she cursed.

Her mech then exploded, and she was sent flying out of the cockpit and landed face first onto the ground, inches away from Kirby and his friends.

"Are you done?" Susie said, smugly giggling to herself.

She then gets up and dusts herself off, before she then turned to the group with malice in her blue eyes.

"Grrrr…." she growled as she got up and dusted herself off. "You guys are complete killjoys! But y'know what? It doesn't matter. My defeat here means NOTHING! You'll be up against much worse soon enough!"

Then, she said something that caused everyone to pale a bit.

"Be on the lookout for that Dimensional Mirror, m'kay?"

She then laughed maniacally as she snapped her fingers and a star-shaped portal appeared, and took her away.

Everyone was silent...until Lololo broke the silence.

"I think we're screwed."


	2. Chapter 2: What Happens Now

It was at Castle Dedede that everyone Kirby, Susie and co. got to help them in the current crisis met there. When everyone was there, Kirby and Susie explained the entire thing.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin'!" started Dedede, "We can never get a break!"

"Yeah, and we're not dealing with JUST those two, either", Bandana Dee started, "It's the whole gang this time, along with some other group of creeps!"

"Time is of the essence", Susie said, as she added, "If we don't stop those villainous scum soon, who knows what chaos they would bring!"

Meanwhile…

"Our plans are going into motion," said Parallel Susie to her newfound "boyfriend", Shadow Kirby.

"Indeed," nodded Shadow Kirby, "I can't wait to tear that goody two-shoes version of me apart!"

"Same here", Parallel Susie replied with a sinister smile. "That pink haired goody girl counterpart of mine has no idea what's coming to her!"

It is then that a new voice speaks up, "I know you two are looking forward to destroying your counterparts, but we can't be too cocky."

Walking into view is Dark Meta Knight. "We can't be so sure of ourselves. That's never helped us before."

Yet another voice spoke up, "He's right, ya know."

"Let's just go talk out a plan with those friends of yours, P-Sue", Shadow Dedede proposed.

"Fine", Parallel Susie replied. "And don't call me P-Sue."

At this, she used a small device to call on her parallel allies. After a moment or two, two orbs of light came into view, and they began to grow and form into some familiar figures.

"Wait, those orbs of light are starting to look like-!" Dark Meta Knight started, as suddenly, they glowed brightly, before dissipating and revealing….

"Good to see that you have arrived," greets P. Susie.

"Who are these guys?" Shadow Kirby questioned.

"May I introduce," she started, "Parallel Landia and Dark Taranza."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances", Dark Taranza replied.

"Uh, nice to meet you, too", Shadow Dedede said.

"Anyways", D. Meta Knight started. "If anyone has a plan, it would be good to hear. 'Cause I have an idea that'll REALLY guarantee our (possible) victory."

"What do ya have in mind?" asked S. Dedede as he scratched his head.

"Remember that giant screw-like machine with wings that Kirby fought in that crazy space brawl with a few weeks ago?" D. Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked S. Kirby.

"Well, I was watching the fight from afar, and when the machine exploded, I felt a certain dark energy emanating from it", D. Meta Knight explained. "It felt familiar….."

"Familiar?" S. Kirby said, before going wide eyed. "Hold on...you don't think..."

D. Meta Knight nodded with a devious look.

"Well", P. Susie started. "Maybe me and my friends can go see what we can find at the site of its destruction."

And so, using their portal abilities, the trio of parallels went to the deep part of space where Star Dream exploded.

"Alright, I think this it", P. Susie said.

"This is what's left of that fool Maxx Haltmann's renegade supercomputer?" D. Taranza said, looking at all of the scrap metal and robotic/metallic parts floating around, "That pink puff must've sure did a number on it for this to be all that's left."

Suddenly, P. Landia let out a low growl.

"What?" P. Susie asked. "What is it, boy?"

P. Landia just gestured toward a strange purple light glowing from afar.

"That must be…!" D. Taranza started, before P. Susie cuts him off. "C'mon, let's go see!" she said, as they went to it.

When they got to it, they found it was a glowing purple blob floating lazily in some sort of test tube vial containing it.

"That's strange", D. Taranza pondered aloud. "It doesn't have a scratch on it."

"Of course," said P. Susie, "Star Dream was capable of creating clones and they started out like this. And the glass was made invulnerable to any means of harm, or so I've heard."

"Well, this has to be what Dark Meta Knight felt from the explosion", D. Taranza said, "Let's open it!"

With that, P. Susie grabbed the vial, and screwed open the top. For some reason, she took a whiff of it.

"Hm", she started. "Smells like graveyards, black holes, with just a hint of impending doom. Nice."

Suddenly, the blob shot out of the vial, and began to pulsate and form into something.

"It's...happening...!" D. Taranza said aloud.

Suddenly, the gunk began to take form, and it was forming into a familiar entity with one eye, spiked hair, a gray cloak, and the appearance that would make anyone shudder.

"Dark Matter….." P. Susie said, in awe.

"Who dares awakens me?!" the dark clone growled at them.

"The same ones who have a proposition for you….." D. Taranza said with a smirk.

 **I apologise for any OOC that any of you might spot throughout this story. I also apologise for taking so long to get back to this.**


	3. Sorry

I'm gonna be cancelling this. I've just lost interest in this...

BUT, don't fret. I'll still be making other stories of Kirby and other games/series. So keep an eye out for those. ;)


End file.
